


That Blessed Occasion

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Eldridge and Madison Keller's Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blessed Occasion

Everything was ready. Except that it wasn't. Madison Keller, werewolf and former prisoner of the dreaded Leviathans, was pacing back and forth in the tiny back room of a chapel. The church was pastored by a man named Jim Murphy and Madison and Robbie had made the pilgrimage all the way to Blue Earth, Minnesota to be married here because Jim knew about the supernatural and knew exactly what most of the guests would be. "Calm down," Faith, one of Madison's newest friends and a faithful bridesmaid, insisted. "They're just waiting for everyone to get into position and then they'll start." Faith was a dark haired beauty, as well as being the only Leviathan freely allowed to roam the earth out of the few that had survived the archangel Samael's slaughter. 

Madison nodded, sucking in a deep breath as her childhood best friend Elisabeth entered the room. Elisabeth was Maddy's maid of honor, despite not having a clue about the supernatural entities all around her. "It's time," Elisabeth said and Maddy smiled.

Faith exited the room with rushed little steps, Elisabeth right on her heels, and Madison's father, Thomas Keller, entered the room. His hair was neatly trimmed and more grey than the dark brown it had been during her childhood but his blue eyes had the same light in them that they always had. "Are you ready for this sweetheart?" he asked her, smiling.

"More than ready," Madison replied and allowed him to lead her from the room. Her walk down the aisle slowed to almost a crawl, time seeming to freeze as her eyes met those of her future husband. Madison had met Robert Eldridge at an office party four months after she'd been turned into a werewolf. After that traumatic event, with Sam's help, she had packed up and moved to a new home far away from the place where her past might continue to haunt her. She had gotten a new job as a secretary that she loved in a firm whose morals she could uphold and it gave life back the spark it had previously been missing.

When Maria Salvatore, her new employer, had asked Madison to attend the annual office Christmas party she had agreed without hesitation, hoping maybe she could make a few new friends. Robbie had been at that event and the tall and ridiculously skinny red head had spilled punch all over her new pink sweater. He'd flushed as red as his hair, apologized profusely, and offered to buy her a new one. Madison, charmed and a little embarrassed, had protested that he needed do that. He'd compromised with a coffee date and before she knew it, Madison had found herself caught up in a whirlwind romance.

The hardest part about her relationship with Robbie had been telling him about the supernatural when he'd asked her to marry him. He'd been stunned by her revelation, though he'd politely asked for time to mull over what she had told him, and Maddy had thought he'd walked out of her life for good. Instead he'd come back the next morning with coffee and questions. Six months after her stunning revelation, they were engaged. Now, after everything they'd been through together, they were finally getting married.

Her father deposited her gently at the end of the aisle and Madison found herself looking into Robbie's brilliant green eyes as Pastor Jim began the ceremony. The words slid off of her like rain off a windowpane as she found herself captivated by Robbie's eyes and his wide, delighted smile. Then they reached the vows. "Do you, Robert Eldridge, take this woman to be your wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Pastor Jim asked.

"I, Robert Eldridge, do take this woman to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Robbie replied solemnly, his eyes sparkling.

"Do you, Madison Keller, take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Jim asked Maddy.

"I, Madison Keller, do take this man to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Madison replied.

"Then I, with the power ordained to me by the holy spirit," Pastor Jim said. "Announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Robbie removed the veil and kissed her. The world around her stood still for a moment and Maddy felt as if her heart would burst from happiness.

The reception was held outdoors and thought it wasn't a particularly warm day in late May, it was in the lower seventies and sunny. Meg and Sam had come together, laughing and smiling and socializing like they were two halves of the same whole. Maddy smiled and chatted with them for a bit, unable to coax Sam to dancing with her, though Meg managed to drag him out later. The Harvelles had come to, Ash in tow, and although the computer geek had stayed early, Jo and Ellen hung around. Jo and Maddy chatted about relationships, though Madison wasn't sure what advice to give a twenty year old girl who was smitten with an archangel, and laughed about old school stories.

The biggest surprise of the day was Lisa Braeden, who came with Dean on her arm. The two made a wonderful pair, Lisa bright and charming and Dean handsome and mysterious. Sometimes they got lost in each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the room. If Sam and Meg were natural then Dean and Lisa were infatuated. Maddy could already hear those distant wedding bells when she looked at them.

"So Mrs. Eldridge," Robbie murmured next to her ear when afternoon drifted to evening. "Ready for our next great adventure?" Maddy turned her head then and kissed him.

"Yes," she said, feeling a happy warmth rush through her. "I am."


End file.
